earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Etar
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Etarano Icefist. Etarano is his proper name, only used by those of rank above him or those whom he allows to use it. Icefist was a surname given to him by Drek'thar once the elder shaman learned of his desire to drive back the Stormpike invaders. *Rank: Stone Guard in the Horde military; Legionnaire of the Frostwolf Clan *Nickname: Etar, "E" *Guild: Etar initially led a cadre of soldiers known only as The Pestilence, a name given to them by the Alliance who survived their attacks. Etar later joined with Ptesan-wi's Blood of the Dark Wolf, and then followed her to War Stomp and Run. *Title: Icefist *Race: Etar *Class: Hunter *Professions: Miner / Goblin Engineer =Physical Description= *Age: 19 *Sex: Male *Hair: Black *Eyes: Blue *Skin: Green *Height: 6.5 feet *Armor (canon): Full set of Black Dragonscale Armor, Frostwolf Mail Belt, Frostwolf Legionnaire's Pendant, Cloak of the Black Baron *Weapons (canon): Ice Barbed Spear and Dwarven Hand Cannon (recently modified to resemble a High Warlord's Street Sweeper) *Lineage: Etar was born a Frostwolf, and he has vowed to die a Frostwolf. He was born to Kotar and Muras, and is a distant cousin to Thrall himself. =Personality and Habits= *In the Public Eye: Etar, despite his young age, is a battle-hardened soldier. Despite the fact that he hates the heat of Durotar, he is rarely seen in Orgrimmar without his full suit of armor, carrying his rifle and with his spear across his back. In war, he is quick to take command of a situation, often at the head of a formation firing his weapon and lobbing grenades at the enemy. He hates the Alliance and all it stands for, believing that the "civilized" races are little more than greedy, squabbling savages. *In Private: Privately, Etar still longs for the childhood he was forced to abandon. He is a horrendous flirt, but secretly pines for one he knows he cannot have. He feels that his only true friend is his frost wolf companion, Frostfang. =History= Etar was born shortly after the end of the First War in the mountains of Alterac. He attempted studying under Drek'thar, but found his ability to commune with the spirits to be lacking, to say the least. He then began learning the ways of the hunter - how to track, how to properly lay traps, and the art of both ranged and close-in combat. Though he excelled in this compared to his efforts at shamanism, he still learned rather slowly. Not until he was joined with his lifetime wolf companion, Frostfang, did he begin growing into his chosen role. At age 14, right after Archimonde's defeat at Mount Hyjal, Etar was orphaned by the initial Stormpike advance into Alterac. In the ensuing evacuation, Etar was separated from his clan and found by the orcish shaman, Klompraam Darkhoof. For four years, Klompraam attempted to raise Etar and teach him the ways of the Tauren (Klompraam was, himself, raised by the Darkhoof tribe). Etar resisted, however, and finally abandoned Klompraam and set out on his own. He banded together with a cadre of soldiers, nicknamed the Pestilence for their lightning attacks that left few survivors. He quickly rose through the ranks, finally taking over as leader. However, as the months passed, the Pestilence fell to both internal and external pressure. Feeling disillusioned with the Horde, Etar vanished into the wilds to pursue his own private war with the Alliance. Four months passed until Etar finally began tracking the elusive tauren, Ptesan-wi. (needs to be updated) =Comrades= *Frostfang the wolf: Bonded to Etar through the mysterious ritual of the Frostwolf Clan and their companion wolf pack, Frostfang is never far from Etar's side. The two have faced numerous dangers together, and can communicate through a sort of telepathy (using emotions and images more than actual words). It is thought that, should one of the pair die, the other would become a hollow shell of their former self. *Janus the bird *Khala the wind serpent category:Hordecategory:Orccategory:Hunter